massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tikrog Kurvok/Armor Testing
This is a short story representing the gap between time right after Takavor Derishama's death, in which Kurvok visited Tuchanka to buy a new set of armor. Arrival to Tuchanka The ship landed in a Tuchankan bunker, settling down on a landing platform. There were other craft, obviously crafted on Tuchanka, using whatever. Kurvok stepped out, clad in a tarnished silver armor. His spare set, which he kept in case his armor was damaged. Kurvok was carrying a sachel, weighing Kurvok down with his black and red set of armor, damaged by Takavor. He walked into a clan town, the Tikrog clan, and passed by everyone who wanted to welcome him. He winked at a female Krogan, and walked into an smith's shop. The Smith smiled as he saw Kurvok. "Aah! Master Kurvok! It's good to see you again! I thought you'd be on the Citadel, griping at an Asari." Kurvok shook his head. "No..." The smith looked at him, with a curious look on his face. "Then.... Why are you here?", the smith asked. "My armor. It's damaged.", Kurvok noted. The smith smiled. "Oh! So that's why your here. Let's take a look, shall we?", the smith said, as Kurvok pulled the armor out. "The helmet isn't damaged, or any other pieces, but the chest has a dent. The smith grinned even wider, and as he turned the armor over, his grin disappeared. The smith shook his head. "A Concussive shot was fired. It made a small dent on the armor, but if you see here, there is a small hole. Now, if I take the padding off, we can see that the armor is cracked. The entire chest piece is ruined. If it takes another shot, it could fall in two. I will get you a new chest piece. Best we got! A matter a fact, I'll also paint the rest of your armor, to make it match. What color, though?" Kurvok half grinned. "White and blue. Like the Citadel." The smith walked into the back. "The armor's pretty old, but I'll make repairs on what the other pieces need. It'll be done in... Three hours, to the least.". Kurvok nodded, and walked back into the hangar. He sat in his shuttle, and took part in the discussion as it took place. He voted for eliminating the Dezba." After the discussion was over, Kurvok took a nap. Kurvok awoke to the sound of tapping on the window. It was the smith. He was holding a white and blue decorated helmet. Kurvok stepped out. "But first, sir Kurvok, we must test the armor.", the smith noted. Armor Testing Kurvok cracked his knuckles, and pulled out a RAPTOR rifle, with incendiary rounds. He walked outside, and saw the ground shuddering. A Thresher Maw. Kurvok saw gates open, and a Krogan warrior came at him. He put three rounds into the Krogan's chest, watching him explode into flames. He turned around, to see a Krogan in fist range. Kurvok grabbed his hand, twisted it, and punched the Krogan in the stomach, slamming him onto the ground, where he took off the Krogan's helmet, and punched him down. "RAAH!", Kurvok yelled. His scream had alerted the Klixen. Five Klixen came out of the sand, and Kurvok put a round in one's head. It exploded into flames, running into its comrades. Kurvok watched as they all fled. He saw, for a second, the Thresher Maw, as it came out of the ground, quickly grabbed the Klixen, and disappeared. Kurvok pulled out a missile launcher. A Krogan ran up behind him, and Kurvok slammed his quad with the missile launcher. The Krogan winced, and fell down. He didn't want to waste good soldiers. That's when he saw the other clan coming. He had three missiles. He loaded one in, and fired, the missile whizzing through the air, leaving a white trail of smoke, and being led by a bright flame. The missile slammed into a Krogan, who was brought back onto a comrade, as the missile exploded, leaving nothing in its wake. Kurvok screamed once more, turning to see something flying around a pillar. Kurvok remembered this creature from his Right of Passage. He cocked his neck, and aimed towards the object. It wasn't flying. It was a mounted gun, spinning around on the pillar. It slowly gained speed, and suddenly, it shot out a grenade. Kurvok shot the grenade, as it blew up. One of the "wings" of the turret flew off, and it started to spin slower, when something jumped into the air, and crushed the top of the columns as it flew by. Kurvok grabbed his Rocket launcher, and smiled. The Thresher Maw. Category:Tuchanka Category:Krogan